


Happy Pride!

by alittlebriton



Series: Fluff and Nonsense [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Clary Fray, Canon Divergence, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pride, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton
Summary: "Happy Pride!" Clary cries, throwing her arm in the air and releasing hundreds of small glittery rainbows over the both of them. Well, over Magnus and mostly in Alec's face.Somehow Alec manages to look stoic and nonplussed at the same time; like he's become used to not knowing why Clary is doing something and is refusing now to even ask the question.It's Alec's first Pride - once he figures out what Pride actually is.





	Happy Pride!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride y'all :)
> 
> Thank you so much to @demonic_activity for the Beta!

"Happy Pride!" Clary cries, throwing her arm in the air and releasing hundreds of small glittery rainbows over the both of them. Well, over Magnus and mostly in Alec's face. 

Somehow Alec manages to look stoic and nonplussed at the same time; like he's become used to not knowing why Clary is doing something and is refusing now to even ask the question. 

Magnus hides a smile. 

"Oh, Biscuit, happy Pride to you too. To be honest, I'd forgotten, which makes me feel like a terrible role model for all those delightful people still questioning. Hmm." He taps his finger against his lips. "Maybe we should go out to celebrate?"

Alec brushes rainbows from his shoulders and clothes, frowning. 

"What are we celebrating now?" He’s clearly going to ignore the glitter incident, likely chalking it up to some mundane ritual. 

"It's Pride," Clary explains as if it's obvious, and then her eyes widen. "Oh. You guys don’t know? I guess they don't do Pride, um, in the Clave." Her cheeks begin to flush as she gestures to Magnus and Simon. 

"Help please."

Simon jumps in.

"Pride is like a national holiday to celebrate lesbian, gay, bi and trans people. It runs the whole month of June. There's a huge parade and parties and stuff. Last year I got adopted by a whole party of drag queens and had possibly the most fun hour of my life, considering not soon after it, I was horribly murdered by Camille." Simon looks like he's about to continue but Alec cuts him off. 

"Why?" He looks completely flummoxed. 

"Why what, darling?" Magnus asks gently, getting ready to usher Biscuit and Sam out at any minute in case Alec is about to have a scowling 'no one can detect my sexuality unless they are in bed with me' tantrum. It had been known to happen. Alexander is very private about this kind of thing. 

"Why would we celebrate that? It's just part of who that person is. Isn't it like throwing a parade for redheads?" He asks, gesturing at Clary's hair. 

"Um. Well. I guess you could look at it that way..." Clary trails off, clearly wishing she'd never thrown the glitter. 

"Except - well actually redheads were persecuted for a while as witches - but anyway, even now, LGBT people are harmed or murdered or commit suicide because of who they are." Magnus gestures to try to make his words sound less dramatic - or to stop Alec from thinking the mention of suicide was a dig at him. Alec holds his gaze, unblinking and poker-faced. 

"And Pride allows people a chance to not be afraid and to show the rest of the world we won't be silenced. It makes it visible to those who might need it to be visible to accept themselves." He watches Alec warily to see if that at least resonates with him and is relieved to see Alec nodding slowly. 

Magnus continues, “So it’s where people like us go to celebrate our love openly. It’s a lot of fun. Lots of Mundanes and Downworlders will be there. I try to go to a few things every year.”

Alec frowns, like he was trying to process that.

“Am I going to be the only Shadowhunter there?”

“I’ll come,” Clary pipes up. Simon steps forward and raises his hand like he’s in class.

"Wait, you wanna go out? Like out out? You are normally not the partying type. Are you gonna punch people if they try to hit on you? Because I'm pretty sure that's gonna happen and you're pretty wound up, like all the time."

Alec blinks at Simon and chooses to ignore him, turning instead to Magnus. 

"So, we're going out?"

Magnus laughs. "Yes, alright. You have to put with me looking outrageous."

"Why? I mean, more so than usual?" Alec sounds fond and he drops a kiss to Magnus' painted nails. 

"It's Pride. Everyone will be very, very obvious. Glitter everywhere. Lots of naked bodies/skin. And mesh. And neon. And leather." Magnus tries to get Alec to understand the general gist of Pride. 

"I wear leather."

"You don't wear leather assless chaps and nothing else."

"I don't even know what that is."

"Thank god," chorus Clary and Magnus at the same time. Simon, oddly, is silently contemplative. Magnus side-eyes him until he blushes and stops looking at Alec.

“So you’re saying that it’s, um. Very, very colourful?” Alec looks uncomfortable for the first time.

“Flamboyant,” Magnus corrects.

“In your face,” Clary supplies.

Alec frowns. “That I’m not sure I can do.” Magnus pats him reassuringly on the shoulder and breezes past him, beginning to click his fingers to summon things from his wardrobe.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. You can dress in your normal dark colours. Just maybe something a little… tighter than normal?” He looks back over his shoulder to wink at Alec, who gives him a disapproving look.

“As long as it’s not anything you’re currently holding.” He gestures at Magnus’ armful of bright silks and sequined hot pants and the eruption of feathers on the couch.

“No darling, you don’t have the ass,” Magnus replies absent-mindedly, holding up a pair of leather trousers to Alec’s legs, only looking up when Simon makdes a small noise of disagreement. Clary and Alec exchange a glance and then both turn to him.

“What?” Simon huffs, crossing one arm defensively over his chest and gesturing with the other. “His ass is great.”

“Not for sequins,” Alec says firmly at the same time as Magnus sighs “Don’t I know it.”

Clary smacks Magnus in the arm and picks up a feather boa. “Magic something up for me and Simon too, please.”

“With pleasure, Biscuit.”

When they arrive, Pandemonium is awash in colour, changing from rainbows to the asexual flag colours and then to transgender pride ones. All types have made their way to the club and some have formed small cliques, although Magnus is pleased to note the main theme is looking fabulous. Which he, of course, embodies.

“”Holy shit,” Alec mutters from his side. He stands near the entrance and just watches people, laughing and dancing, showing far more flesh and glitter than is normal, even for Pandemonium.

“It’s quite something, isn’t it,” Magnus says, beaming at him.

“What’s with the rainbows?” Alec asks.

“It’s the colours of the gay pride flag, darling. I keep forgetting there’s so much you don’t know. And now look, it’s the bisexual flag colours: blue, pink and purple. My favourites.”

Alec gapes and then swallows, reaching out to grasp Magnus’ hand. “You’re going to have to teach me.”

“It’s ok, Alexander. As long as you’re happy. If you feel uncomfortable we can go. Given what I plan on doing with you when we get home also counts as celebrating Pride…”

Simon coughs from the other side of him.

“We’re right here.”

“And don’t I wish you weren’t,” Alec mutters; then scowls when Clary kicks him.

“You wanna dance with me?” Magnus raises his eyebrows at Alec, already moving to the beat.

“I think I’ll get some liquid courage first.”

“Fair enough,” Magnus doesn’t quibble but instead holds out his hands to Simon and Clary and drags them both onto the dance floor.

Alec makes his way to the bar and orders what Magnus presumes is a gin and tonic. From the dancefloor Magnus watches his body language move from awkward to … well, still awkward, but holding a gin and tonic. He shakes his head in sorrow and allows himself to get lost in the music.

When he’s danced his fill and slapped more than a few wandering hands away – he can’t help that his ass looks amazing in these booty shorts – Magnushe remembers that he really should be introducing Alexander to more happy LGBT people.

“I’m going to find Alec,” he shouts at Clary, who’s stolen a feather boa from someone and has lassoed a pretty Seelie with it.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Magnushe reminds her, watching the way the Seelie is eyeing her, and Clary snorts inelegantly.

“That doesn’t leave me with much.”

He thinks about protesting, but instead shrugs in agreement. Not like it isn’t true. He makes his way through sweaty bodies and tries to find Alec. He’s not quite where he left him at the bar. Instead, Magnus can just see his dark head in a sea of pink, neon and purple wigs. Oh dear god. Magnus speeds up – but when he arrives at the crowd of cackling drag queens, he finds Alec laughing with his head thrown back.

“Oh hey! Hey, there’s my boyfriend!” Alec beams at him and holds out his hand. “Hi you. I thought you’d abandoned me for the dancefloor for good.”

“Never,” Magnus swears, and then looks up – and up – as a hand is placed gently but firmly on his bicep.

“Oh, honey. We recommend never leaving this one alone again. He’s like Bambi, all lost in the forest.” Magnus’ gaze is met by striking blue eyes, fringed in the longest fake lashes he’s ever seen and magenta eyeshadow. It matches her inch-long nails.

“Your eyeshadow is amazing,” Magnus breathes, and she smiles at him.

“I’ve bought these ladies a round on the house,” Alec says a little sheepishly. “Hope you don’t mind? They kinda rescued me. I owe them a debt.” As one, they all coo and cuddle closer to Alec and Magnus has to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing.

“Leibchen,” the drag queen with neon green hair sighs at Alec, running a fingernail down his cheekbone. “You never have to owe us anything. Although if your handsome boyfriend would take a picture of us with you…”

“Of course,” Magnus says and takes the five proffered phones, snapping pictures one after one, only stopping when Alec’s face goes bright red because of something one of them whispers in his ear.

“Hey, no propositioning my boyfriend,” Magnus wags his finger at her. She shrugs unrepentantly.

“I never said you weren’t included in the invitation.” This time Magnus does laugh, and the drag queens all kiss Alec’s cheeks and then melt away into the crowd on the dancefloor.

“What did they rescue you from?” Magnus asks once he can stand next to Alec, magicking a drink for himself. Alec’s face is covered in lip prints and that, coupled with the eyeliner he convinced Alec to wear and the fact that Clary did his hair makes Alec look debauched and wildly beautiful.

“A vampire who was annoyed by a Shadowhunter being here. He thought I was here to hunt.”

“Did he hurt you?”

Alec shakes his head and then shifts his weight from foot to foot.

“No. He, um. I told him... that I was gay.”

Magnus sucks in a breath and holds it, staying silent. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Alec label himself.

“And then he asked me on a date.”

Magnus chokes on his held breath and starts to cough, spluttering until he can breathe again, his eyes watering.

“Hey, it’s not that absurd,” Alec says, the corners of his mouth lifting.

“No, not that. I just. I love that. Look at you.” Magnus raises his hand and cradles Alec’s face. He dressed his reticent Shadowhunter in tight leather pants and a fine mesh tank to show off his arms, he put a little make up on him and took him out to celebrate pride, and now Alec is here, standing in front of him, telling him he just came out to a vampire, scored a date and then was mobbed and propositioned by very loud drag queens. And Alec’s not even batting an eyelash, even if he is blushing.

“Look at you,” he says more softly. “You keep surprising me, Alexander. I fall a little more in love with you every day.”

Alec leans forward and rests his forehead against Magnus’.

“It’s all because of you,” he whispers. Magnus shakes his head without breaking contact.

“You did it for you, remember?”

Alec blinks at him and then nods slowly.

“Yeah ok. But still. I’m here, celebrating the fact that I’m a gay man, and I have a wonderful boyfriend, and I’m not hiding who I am anymore. And that’s both me and you, together.”

Magnus raises himself a couple of inches and kisses Alec. He means for it to be a light kiss – he knows how Alexander feels about public displays of affection – and so squeaks when Alec deepens it, his hands sliding under the feathered cape Magnus is wearing and clutching him closer so Magnus can really appreciate the tightness of the leather pants Alec is wearing. Magnus loses himself in the slide of his tongue and the dirty, breathy moans Alec is making into his mouth, and he suppresses a full-body shiver when Alec breaks the kiss and gently bites Magnus’his bottom lip.

“Wow,” he breathes. “If this is how Pride makes you feel I’m so happy it goes on for a whole month.”

“It’s not just a month. You encourage me to be proud of who I am, for the rest of my life.” Alec looks at him with serious eyes. “Thank you for loving me.”

Magnus wills himself not to tear up at the bar of his own damn club.

“And thank you for wearing those shorts,” Alec continues, just as seriously, and Magnus smacks him before dragging him, laughing, back onto the dancefloor.


End file.
